charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Master
The Master was an antagonist in the Samhain short story of the novel, Seasons of the Witch Vol. 1. The Master was an extremely powerful Upper-Level demon meant to fight his mortal enemy Qalmor to the death. History The Master was a powerful demon who despised another demon named Qalmor. The two had been at war with each other for thousands of years. While the Master built his power on numbers, Qalmor built his by collecting powers from witches. Every time he killed a witch, the Master challenged him and ended up stealing some of those powers half the time. When Pamela Bousquet cast a love spell on Qalmor, the Master was furious with her for softening his favorite enemy, who lost the will to fight altogether. After Pamela's death, the Master had his minions steal Pamela Bousquet's Pendant. Vanquish Hundreds of years later, Pamela's spirit possessed one of her descendants, Phoebe Halliwell. The pendant reacted to this and the Master realized it was time to strike again. He kidnapped Pamela/Phoebe and used them as bait to draw out Qalmor. When Paige and Piper trapped him in a binding spell, the Master seized Pamela's pendant before it took effect and destroyed it (which also destroyed the love spell). Qalmor then undid the binding spell and the Master struck him with a deadly blow, this time killing his mortal enemy once and for all, but also vanquished himself in the process. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Hyper Speed:' The ability to move at extreme speeds. *'Deflection:' The ability to deflect active powers. The Master was able to deflect Piper's power of Molecular Combustion. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. *'Energy Waves:' The ability to release a destructive wave of energy. *'Optical Energy Beam:' The ability to project energy beam from his eyes. *'Fireballs:' The ability to produce spheres made of flame. ;Other Powers *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform one's body after total destruction. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb other beings' powers. Pamela mentioned that the Master stole some of Qalmor's stolen powers when they fought in the past. *'Life Link:' The ability to share one's life with another. The Master and Qalmor could not exist without each other. Spells Binding Spell :Like a damper to your flame, :Like a rope to tie your hands, :Let your powers be contained :Until you leave these lands. Notes *There is an entry about the Master in the Book of Shadows. It is mentioned that he was an ancient demon with really strong magic, and no one knows how many powers he has. His sole existence was to fight the demon Qalmor. The only two ways to vanquish him were to either melt him in lava to prevent him from reconstituting, or by letting him fight Qalmor to the death, which will annihilate both parties no matter which one wins. *His skin was seemingly impenetrable as Cole was unable to hurt him when he punched his jaw. Appearances The Master had appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons